spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Animal Story (400Movies Style)
Cast: *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Sheriff Woody *Hubie (The Pebble & the Penguin) as Buzz Lightyear *Mario (Super Mario Anime 1986) as Mr Potato Head *Scamp (Lady & the Tramp 2) as Slinky Dog *Rex as Himself *Hamm as Himself *Mrs Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Bo Peep *Sarge as Himself *Sarge's Soldiers as Themselves *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Andy Davis *Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)) as Mrs Davis *Dil Pickles (The Rugrats 1 2 & 3) as Molly Davis *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Sid Phillips *Penny (The Rescuers) as Hannah Phillips *Demon Shark (The Scooby-Doo Show) as Scud *Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Barrel of Monkeys *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Etch *Bartok (Anastasia) as Lenny *Sharpedo (Pokémon) as Mr Shark *Silica (Starchaser Legend of Orin) as Mr Spell *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as RC *Robot as Himself *Spike (The Land Before Time) as Rocky Gibraltar *Snake as Himself *Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961)) as Troll Dolls *Friend Owl (Bambi) as Roly Poly Clown *The Amazing Adventures of Morph Characters as Toddle Tots *Pingu as Mr Mike *Young Copper (The Fox & the Hound) as Troika Bulldog *Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Troika Cat *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tale) as Troika Duck *Marty the Whale (Looney Tunes) as Troika Goldfish *Ledian (Pokémon) as Troika Ladybug *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) as Toy Train *Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound) as See N Say *Robby (Pingu) as Firetruck *Froakie (Pokémon) as Hockey Puck *The Muppets Characters as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Luigi (Super Mario Anime 1986) as Combat Carl *BabyFace as Himself *Legs as Herself *Hand-in-the-Box as Himself *Roller Bob as Himself *The Frog as Himself *Jingle Joe as Himself *Rockmobile as Himself *Walking Car as Himself *Ducky as Himself *Janie as Herself *Pterodactyl as Himself *Marie Antoinette as Herself *Burned Rag Doll as Herself *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy as Himself *Yellow Soldier Toys as Themselves *Sally Doll as Herself Scenes Index: #Cartoon Animal Story Part 1 Opening You've Got A Friend in Me #Cartoon Animal Story Part 2 The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting/Birthday Guess Arrived/Radio #Cartoon Animal Story Part 3 Hubie the Space Ranger #Cartoon Animal Story Part 4 Strange Things #Cartoon Animal Story Part 5 Basil Fights Hubie/Taran #Cartoon Animal Story Part 6 Who Will Cody Pick/A Rat Accused/Monkeys #Cartoon Animal Story Part 7 Fight at Gas Station/I'm Lost/You Are A Penguin/Pizza Van #Cartoon Animal Story Part 8 Going Inside Pizza Planet/Hubie Meets the Muppets Characters #Cartoon Animal Story Part 9 At Taran's House #Cartoon Animal Story Part 10 Playtime with Taran #Cartoon Animal Story Part 11 Go the Distance #Cartoon Animal Story Part 12 Hubie's Arm Bandage/Taran Window to Cody #Cartoon Animal Story Part 13 Hubie is Fixed/The Big One #Cartoon Animal Story Part 14 My Love You #Cartoon Animal Story Part 15 Hubie I Can't do this Without You #Cartoon Animal Story Part 16 Look out He's After you #Cartoon Animal Story Part 17 Basil Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #Cartoon Animal Story Part 18 Play Nice #Cartoon Animal Story Part 19 The Chase #Cartoon Animal Story Part 20 Rocket Power #Cartoon Animal Story Part 21 Christmas in Cody's House #Cartoon Animal Story Part 22 End Credits Category:400Movies